Not A Second To Waste
by YouHadMeeAtHello
Summary: SasuSaku. Sakura has love for Sasuke. Dose he love her back? Yes? No? Maybe? So? New story, I need ideas.


1_My house_

_7:15am_

_Sakura's point of view_

_- - - - - - -_

_Ugh..._

I hate school.

Why do we even go? I know, I know, so we don't turn 'dumb'.

But, what if we _want_ to be 'dumb'?

I know a lot about school, but, come on! Seriously, can't we get out of school in the tenth grade?

_Grrr._

_Knock Knock._

"That better not be Naruto." I whispered to myself. And got up to get the door.

To late.

"Sakura-chan! Why aren't you at school yet?!" Naruto said pulling on my hand. But I snapped it back.

"Naruto! We don't have to have to be at school 'till eight o'clock!"

"But... don't you want to be early?" Naruto asked.

"No..." I started, "I'm _never_ early."

"Come onnnn! Please?" He begged.

I sighed, "Naruto... did you just come here to get me?"

"Yes... duhhh!" He rolled his eyes.

"Is it because no one is at school?" I asked.

"Yeah..."

"Then go home!" I shut the door.

I sighed again.

_He always, comes here in the mornings._ I thought.

_He needs a girlfriend._

_- - - - - - _

_Home room_

_8:08am_

_Sakura's point of view_

_- - - - - - _

Class has not even started.

Psh_._

Naruto will not stop bugging me!

"Sakura-chan, do you want to go out for ramen tonight?" He asked excitingly.

"For the last time, Naruto, no," I sighed, "why don't you ask Hinata?"

"But, I know she'll say 'no'," Naruto started, "she probably doesn't like me."

"Why don't you just try?" I slapped my forehead.

"Hmm. I'll do that now." I perked up.

"Really?" I asked.

"Sure."

I watched him walk up to Hinata.

About five minutes later, he came back.

And he was _more_ hyper.

_How could he even get _more_ hyper?_ I lifted an eyebrow.

"She said yes!" Naruto yelled.

I smiled, "See? What did I tell you-" But I was cut off.

"Sasuke-teme! Guess what?!" Naruto ran up to Sasuke, who was walking in the door.

_Greattt._

The one and only Sasuke.

_The one and only guy, I love._

_Ugh! Why does he have to be here? To ruin my thinking?_

Sasuke and Naruto were currently walking up to my desk.

"-yeah! And Sakura gave me all the advice!" I could here Naruto say. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

_And why does he have to bring me into this?_ I thought.

Sasuke smirked when he saw me.

_Gah! Don't look at me!_

"Is that right, Naruto?" Sasuke said, looking at Naruto, then me.

I _blushed?_

Scary.

"Yes, it is!" Naruto smiled.

I rolled my eyes, at the two. Who were seated in there desks. Next to _me_.

That's right, Sasuke sits _right beside me._

And Narutard.

_Ringgg!_

_And class has started._

XXXXXXX

_Lunch_

_12:01pm_

_Sakura's point of view_

_- - - - - - - _

I usually don't go inside and eat lunch.

I like the outside better.

Currently, I'm seated under a dead-ish tree.

No ones with me.

I come out here to think.

Sometimes, people come out here.

Either, Tenten or Sasuke.

Technically, I don't know if they're coming out today.

I grabbed an apple and nibbled on it, and got out my note book.

I started drawing a bird.

I noticed something.

I _thought_ I was drawing a bird.

But it wasn't a bird.

Across the page it said, 'Mrs. Uchiha'.

_Oh. My. God._

I quickly scribbled it out.

Before I knew it, someone snatched my notebook.

I looked up.

_Sasuke?_

_Ah! He's reading it! _

_He knows! He knows!_

_Now everything is going to get loose!_

_Next thing you'll know, he'll hate me!_

"What does it say?" He asked.

I sighed.

"Nothing." I said.

"Hm. All I see is, 'Mrs.'." He ignored me.

"Well, your nosey." I rolled my eyes.

He smirked, and gave my notebook back.

_Gah! Stop smirking!_

He sat beside me.

_Ah! I'm going to die! _

I looked away from him.

"So..." I started.

"Hn."

"How's life?" I asked randomly.

"Hn."

I looked at him. And he was staring back.

My eyes locked with his.

I couldn't breathe.

We stayed like that for a while.

But he was the one to break it.

I took in a big breath.

I started to nibble on my apple again.

"You know, it's in plight to stare." I said, not looking at him.

He didn't say anything, for a minute I thought he left.

Until, "Why would I care what you say is in plight?" He said, I could hear a smirk, in the tone.

I didn't reply.

I took a big bite in my apple.

"Hn, well, I'll see you later?" Sasuke said.

I faced him, "Sure."

He walked back in the building, I guess he wanted to go eat with Naruto...

'_I'll see you later?' Where did that come from? Does that mean..._

_NO! Sakura, get a control of yourself!_ I thought while slapping my hand.

_I totally need to stop thinking about him._

**XXXXX**

**Hiya!**

**This is my new story. I hope you liked it!**

**I need ideas! Please give me some!**

**Reviews please, I love them :)**

**Ideas!**

**~Sammi.**


End file.
